Digital maps provide graphical images representing a geographical area and geographical elements, points of interest, and data within the geographical area (e.g., cities, roads, bodies of water, street names, etc.). Typically, a level of detail of the items shown within the map and/or how the items are displayed within the map are predetermined and explicitly tied to a scale or a zoom level of the displayed map. For example, as a user zooms into a map, generally more information appears (e.g., additional city or town names, additional street or road names, etc.). Thus, if a user desires to view additional details that might not be shown in a graphical representation of a digital map, a user must zoom into the map in order to view the additional details. Similarly, as a user zooms out of a map, generally less information appears (e.g., less city or town names, less street or road names, etc.). Thus, if a user desires to view less detail than is currently shown in a graphical representation of the digital map, the user must zoom out of the map to reduce the detail shown in the map. Although these approaches may be suitable in some instances, such approaches do not necessarily meet the needs of all users or application settings.